


Liebe

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Physical Abuse, i mean like way too seriously, if i finish it which is unlikely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Liebe...” Gonta muttered softly. One of his classmates shot him a glare, and the both of them locked eyes. Gonta’s classmate rolled her eyes before looking away, making Gonta stare down in defeat. Liebe meant love in German. It had been about a year since Gonta last felt that.





	1. Liebe

Gonta never had a true friend. Most of his classmates treated him as either a pet or a wild animal.

Those who saw him as a pet treated him like he was their dog, but never took the time to get to know him. They’d praise him and give him their food occasionally, sometimes even going as far as to pet him. They’d make him feel loved, but never for more than a few hours. These people were the most common, but always came and went. Gonta was a mere pastime to them.

Those who saw him as a wild animal treated him with fear. Gonta encountered these people every now and then, but he could easily identify them in the halls. Whenever he’d walk by, they’d dodge him as much as they could, desperately averting their gaze to anything but him. Gonta was a beast to them, and although their fear often faded after meeting him, they still thought of him as a weirdo and continued to avoid him.

School was the same that day, but home would be far, far different.

Gonta suppressed the urge to rock back and forth, biting his nails at his desk. He couldn’t stop thinking about what would await him at home today. Recently his boyfriend, the Duolingo owl, had become increasingly violent towards him. This wasn’t a problem at the beginning of the relationship, where Duolingo was charismatic, charming and kind towards Gonta. A smile almost crept onto Gonta’s face at the memory of their early relationship, but it dissipated immediately. The times they had spent together happily learning German were long gone, now replaced by a fist around Gonta’s neck each time he refused to learn anymore German. He still remembered the first word Duolingo taught him.

“Liebe...” Gonta muttered softly. One of his classmates shot him a glare, and the both of them locked eyes. Gonta’s classmate rolled her eyes before looking away, making Gonta stare down in defeat. Liebe meant love in German. It had been about a year since Gonta last felt that.

Gonta remembered how he had first met Duolingo. A few of his classmates had snuck into a bar and taken him along with them, despite his innocent nature and lack of interest in the night life. He had sat alone in the far left of the bar, a shot of brandy stationed before him. Gonta almost vomited with the first sip of alcohol he took, the disgusted look on his face drawing the attention of a large, muscular, green owl. The ripped bird walked towards him, a smirk on his beak and a whiskey in his hand. He settled down next to Gonta, clearing his throat.

“Hey. I’m Duolingo, but you can call me Duo. What’s your name?” Duolingo spoke deeply.

Gonta blushed. He had never seen a man or an owl as handsome as Duolingo in his life. “Ah… Gonta. Gonta Gokuhara.” 

“Gonta’s a cute name. What’s a pretty, young thing like you doing in a bar all alone?” Duolingo questioned, sipping his whiskey.

“Gonta no all alone, actually. Gonta invited here by others… Just sitting alone.” He chuckled sadly, staring down at his brandy.

Duo grunted in response, staring at Gonta. “Have you ever wanted to learn another language? Like… German?” He questioned.

“Oh!” Gonta’s eyes lit up. “Well, it true that Gonta want to learn different languages. But… Gonta never hear of German. But sounds cool! Gonta love to learn German. That is, if you want Gonta.”

Duo laughed charismatically, eyes glimmering. “It’d be my pleasure to teach you, Gonta. Also...” Duolingo leaned into Gonta’s ear, licking his beak seductively. “...I can feel it in me, Gonta. I want you.”

That was the beginning of a relationship that Gonta thought was flourishing. For hours, Gonta and Duo would talk about their hobbies, interests, and preferences. Sometimes, their conversations would even switch to more lewd topics. Learning German had still dominated their time together, but things were different now. Gonta didn’t want to learn German anymore, and Duo was furious.

The bell rang, signalling the end of Gonta’s final class. He shuddered, gathering his things and exiting the room. He had been so anxious for his return home that he had already brought everything to class with him, allowing him to skip his locker and head out of the school immediately. Gonta felt a strong, invisible sense of dread urging him to return to the building, but it was too late. Duo honked the horn of his 2018 Ford Focus from the parking lot, making Gonta flinch.

“Die bumsen im Auto, slut! We have unfinished business from this morning!” Duo shouted from the blue hatchback, rage in his eyes. He pounded his fist on the center of the steering wheel, shaking the car and flooding the lot with erratic honks.

Gonta felt cold sweat run down his neck and tears pool in his eyes, but he knew the consequences would be worse if he didn’t get in the car. As he miserably stepped towards Duo, the honks died out and the stares of students wavered. Gonta desperately wanted to scream for their help, but he didn’t know what Duo was capable of. His sweat grew more rapid as he thought about Duo’s gun collection, and how he could shoot all of his peers right then and there if Gonta dared to disobey. Or even worse, Duolingo could strangle them all with his bare fists in less than a minute.

Opening the passenger door and stepping into the hatchback, Gonta felt both regret and relief. His head spun as he stared down into his lap, Duo’s silence not helping as they pulled out of the parking lot. The drive home was sickening, Gonta’s mind hazy as Duolingo parked the car by their apartment. Still utterly silent, Duo pursed his beak and pulled the apartment keys from his pocket. Gonta stumbled as he followed Duolingo to the door, legs shaking and head throbbing as nausea overcame him. Duo attempted to place a feathery hand on Gonta’s shoulder once they got to the door, but Gonta yelped and flinched away from his touch.

Duo growled at that, shooting Gonta a piercing glare. “Did you just fucking dodge me?” He asked rhetorically, to which Gonta remained silent, pure fear radiating from his eyes. “Fine then, but you didn’t jump away like that when I sucked your tiny dick last week. I bet you won’t be willing to ask for that in German anymore, since you’re so tired of learning it.” The green owl sneered, rolling his eyes as a vein pulsed in his forehead. “Open the door yourself. It’s not my responsibility to take care of you.” Duolingo barked, dangling the keys in Gonta’s face.

Gonta had to swallow hard to keep himself from vomiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest work I've ever written for a fandom and that seriously scares me.
> 
> i may continue this, but i have no idea where it's going, so the chances that I'll actually finish it are very unlikely tbh. if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment them below. it was kind of left on a cliffhanger and as much as i'd hate to just leave it at that, i don't rlly have any long-term ideas so nothing's a guarantee.


	2. Ugly Cryer

Gonta shakily scrambled to insert the key into the lock under Duo’s gaze. He gulped as he twisted the key and turned the doorknob, opening their apartment. Gonta’s breath hitched as he was hit with the pungent, coppery smell of blood. He looked toward Duo only to find him bearing a sudden, manic grin as he grabbed Gonta by the collar and tossed him onto the floor of the apartment. 

“How’s the air freshener? I thought you’d like it.” Duo laughed, towering over Gonta. Duo leaned into his face. “Check the bathroom. There’s a surprise.”

Gonta crawled backwards a few steps before collapsing, his hands shaking as he whimpered. “G-Gonta…” His vision blurred. “Gonta no wanna check bathroom!” His voice cracked as he began to sob, mouth twisting into a grimace as he covered his teary face. 

Duolingo’s expression dropped. “You’re ugly when you cry. Get the hell up, and lug your sorry ass to the bathroom! Now!” He shouted, stomping his large talons on the ground and pulling out his gun. 

Gonta shouted animalistically as he laid eyes on Duolingo’s weapon, before scrambling to his feet. “Please… Please, Please…!” He cried frantically. “Don’t shoot, Gonta do anything, Gonta-!”

“Then stop your bitching and get to the bathroom. This is your last warning!” Duolingo threatened loudly, cocking his gun and aiming it at Gonta.

“Yes, Gonta will… Gonta-!” Gonta thrashed around, heart racing. “Gonta go to bathroom!”

Gonta whipped towards the bathroom before rushing inside, Duo walking casually behind him, gun in hand. The green owl smirked as Gonta collapsed to the ground, a choked whimper releasing from his throat before he began to sob harder. 

Cradling his face, Gonta cried out. “Maki!” He panted heavily, shooting Duolingo a frantic, terrified look. “Y-You do this?! Wh… Why?!” 

Time stopped for a moment as Gonta sat on his knees before the mangled, bloody corpse of his classmate. Maki’s neck was twisted into her collarbone, snapped by Duolingo’s strong, meaty bird hands. Actually, it looked like all of her bones had been broken severely, no doubt also the work of his very hot, very muscular physique.

Behind Gonta’s trembling back, Duolingo’s prideful smirk grew against his beak. “I saw what happened during class today. She gave you a mean glare when you whispered our word. I thought maybe your classmate’s judgemental attitude had deterred you from learning German with me, so I decided to fix it for you.” He laughed, before his eyes darkened. 

Duolingo kicked Gonta harshly, making him yell before crashing down onto the cold tile. “Don’t you dare tell anyone about this, or I’ll mutilate you worse than I did Maki.”

Gonta didn’t even bother to look at Duolingo, his body curled into a ball as his desperate cries turned into screams of anguish. 

Duolingo hated it when Gonta cried. He felt nothing but hatred for the weak, disgusting man that Gonta was. Duolingo continued to taunt him, yelling into his face, kicking him, stomping on him. Gonta’s tears never ceased, and the muscular bird eventually got bored of it. Gonta couldn’t have seen Duo leave, his eyes shut tightly even as the sobbing died down.

The next day, Gonta woke up on the floor of the bathroom. He almost fell back down again as he stood up, the pounding headache from last night’s torment setting in. A surreal, ghostly feeling clogged his mind as he recalled the events, before horror overcame his senses. He hurriedly looked down at the floor, only to find that Maki’s body had disappeared. 

“Maybe was all just dream…” Gonta spoke, looking into the mirror at his puffy eyes. He frowned, concluding that there was no way to know for sure yet. Gonta got ready and headed out the door to school, brows furrowing upon seeing Duolingo’s 2018 Ford Focus. Not a single memory had faded from Gonta’s mind, not even as he arrived at his first class.

Throughout the day, Gonta eyed the crowd with troubled gaze in search of Maki. Even if he knew he’d be more likely to see her at the end of the day, he desperately hoped that it was a dream and wanted to find evidence as soon as possible. He hadn’t seen Duolingo that morning, so he couldn’t be sure. The rest of his day passed with a sense of disconnect from the present, the only thing on his mind being his final class and his wish to see Maki. His mind circled between stubborn optimism and the possibility of it being real, his chest tightening and relaxing with every thought.

When Gonta finally arrived at the only class he had with Maki, the minutes to the bell dragged on as he hoped and prayed that she would enter. Even after the bell rang, he clung to the forlorn hope that Maki was just late and would be there soon, despite knowing that she had never once been late to that class. 

When the class ended, Gonta froze at his desk and felt the knot of anxiety in his chest slip loose. As tears poured down his face and caught the attention of his peers, he couldn’t help but stifle his sobs as he was reminded of Duolingo’s words.

“You’re ugly when you cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say "I can't believe I'm still writing this" but I've written 4000+ words for another joke fic in the past so at this point I don't really have room to be shocked by my own actions.


End file.
